parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
White-Handed Gibbon
A beautiful and captivating primate, the white-handed gibbon or lar gibbon (Hylobates lar) is a master of agility. As true brachiators, gibbons are much admired for their remarkably fast, yet seemingly effortless, suspensory motion through the trees. The white-handed gibbon possesses the long arms and hands typical of gibbon species, which are perfectly suited to this pendulous swinging from branch to branch. Despite lacking a tail, the gibbon’s sense of balance is nevertheless acute, and it can even be found walking on its hind legs along branches high above the ground, characteristically raising its arms above its head for balance. Individuals vary in colour from dark brown or black to red-buff and pale fawn, but always with a white fringe framing the black face and white upper sides of the hands and feet. Males and females are very similar in size and can have all colour variants. Its unmistakable call, a loud whooping sound, is enhanced by a sound-amplifying throat sac and can be heard from a great distance. Roles * It plays as Common Chimpanzee in The Lion Guard (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Gibbon, White-Handed (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) A42430E7-2F50-43D5-8CDA-2E7C06719AAD.jpeg Junglecubs-s02ep005-monkey.jpg G is for Gibbon.png Star meets Lar Gibbon.png Vithandad_gibbon_086_1280_top_desktop.jpg Feuturama Gibbon.png Pandavision gibbon.png|PandaVision (2002) Knoxville Zoo Gibbon.png Racine Zoo White-Cheeked Gibbon.png Lar-gibbon-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Naples Zoo Lar Gibbon.png Gibbon TLG.png|The Lion Guard (2016-20??) MM Lar Gibbon.png 006A404B-7CBB-4FE6-AF5B-70C53989336B.jpeg Rileys Adventures White-Handed Gibbon.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Lar Gibbon.jpg Books 6C81F44C-31F3-4984-A168-A9F5E43C6243.jpeg 231EA7B1-9443-48A1-8132-A31BCADDD9AC.jpeg 73FEFF8D-7BC9-42B5-B87B-FE7533910170.jpeg AB3CFB3A-CAED-40E3-B828-6795867C20D7.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 42EBA238-92B5-4AB4-B37C-EF5BBFC2B186.jpeg 2414312A-CF71-4CF4-A178-8C1D50405E28.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 7C1A07E7-4BE5-4ABB-BEA6-D761F0BDF6CA.jpeg 8C3D1843-2377-4E7E-9A21-F941B81449C3.jpeg BC3471E1-9771-4851-9C74-5E0525A1BBC4.jpeg See Also * Black Crested Gibbon * Agile Gibbon * Javan Gibbon * Bornean White-Bearded Gibbon * Kloss’ Gibbon * Bornean Gibbon * Pileated Gibbon * Hainan Black-Crested Gibbon * Northern White-Cheeked Gibbon * Siamang * Eastern Black Crested Gibbon * Southern White-Cheeked Gibbon * Eastern Hoolock Gibbon * Western Hoolock Gibbon * Buff-Cheeked Gibbon * Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Primates Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Utica Zoo Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:PandaVision Animals Category:Racine Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals